Yugi's Shadow
Synopsis It is time for the girls to reunite with Tenchi on Earth, but before they can get back, Ryoko has to get past Hotsuma, whilst Kiyone and Mihoshi face a similar battle against Tsugaru. Meanwhile, Tenchi is relieved to discover that Sakuya has not completely disappeared, but even as he spends the day with her, Washu and Katsuhito make their way to Tokyo to give Tenchi important information about Yugi, and about Tenchi's own heritage… Full Recap Although Yugi erased most of her existence, Sakuya herself still remains, and the events of the past few days begin to feel like a strange dream to her. Calling her apartment, Tenchi is relieved to discover that his girlfriend has not completely disappeared, and suggests that they go out together the following day. Back in Okayama, Washu has finally completed gathering all of the data she needs- now it is time to go and update Tenchi on the situation. Katsuhito also has some important things he needs to tell Tenchi, and so the two of them decide to head to Tokyo together. Whilst Tenchi and Sakuya head to the beach for their date, out in the depths of space, Ryoko is eager to get back to Earth- if she can get past Hotsuma first. Although both Ryoko and Hotsuma believe themselves to have the upper hand, both seem to be evenly matched when it comes to attack and evasion. Finally, Ryoko decides to get serious by employing her full power, but she soon discovers that she isn't the only one who has been holding back when Hotsuma transforms himself into a bestial demon. Elsewhere, Yugi is eager to move her plans forward into the final phase, but there is just one more thing that needs to be done. Yugi wants to spare her friend Sasami from the horrors she has in store for the others, and so sends Matori to go and fetch her from the Masaki house. Meanwhile, Kiyone and Mihoshi find themselves facing the third of Yugi's servants after Tsugaru shoots down their ship. Ignoring the fact that they are on vacation, Kiyone becomes determined to arrest Tsugaru, and begins firing at him. An amused Tsugaru uses an energy shield to easily deflect her shots, but finds himself in a little more trouble when Mihoshi starts firing as well. Her aim is so bad that she accidentally hits the engines of their shuttle, and the resulting explosion catches Tsugaru unawares. After spending a pleasant day with Sakuya, Tenchi returns to his apartment, glad that his fears about something unpleasant happening seem to have been misplaced. However, as Tenchi soon discovers, he isn't quite home free- for Washu and Katsuhito have come to visit. Armed with the results from her research, Washu fills Tenchi in on the identity and origin of their enemy, and explains that the break-up of Tenchi and the gang was no accident- it was arranged by Yugi because she fears the power of the gems that Tenchi and the girls carry. Katsuhito reveals that the gems are part of the Masaki heritage- throughout the generations, the Masaki clan have used their power to protect the Earth itself from evil, but now that the gems have been divided, their power is much weaker than before. And with their power weakened, there is nothing standing in the way of Yugi's plans to extend her crystal empire all over the Earth Tenchi is quick to blame himself for what has happened- perhaps if he hadn't gone to Tokyo, then the group would not have split up and the Earth would not be facing this danger. Unfortunately, however, the worse is yet to come, for there is one more thing that Washu must reveal to him… Meanwhile, the Masaki house finds itself receiving yet another unwanted visitor when Matori arrives to carry out her orders from Yugi. Yugi's servant has come to collect Sasami, but Ayeka isn't about to let her little sister go with the enemy. As Matori attacks, a confident Ayeka prepares to defend the house by having Azaka and Kamidake summon the ultimate Jurai defence shield. Unimpressed, Matori shows off her own skills, summoning a horde of demons to challenge the Jurai princess. For Tenchi, Washu's last revelation is perhaps the worst of them all, and he listens in disbelief as she shows him evidence that Sakuya is not a real person, but merely a shadow- of none other than Yugi. With all his fears and worries returning, Tenchi rushes off to Sakuya's apartment. Unfortunately, Yugi manages to get there before him, and she tells the shocked and confused Sakuya that it is time for her shadow to return to her. By the time Tenchi arrives at the apartment, Sakuya is already gone. All that remains is a triumphant Yugi, who quickly flies away to go and implement the final phases of her evil plans. Returning to his apartment, Tenchi discovers that he has one new message on his answering machine- just before Yugi came for her, Sakuya called and left one last message. As he listens to Sakuya's final words of love for him and hope for their future together, Tenchi stares at his photo of the two of them together, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sakuya may not have been real, but Tenchi's feelings for her were- and now, the girl he loved has been erased from existence… Category:Episodes